


La prueba de Dios

by momon12



Category: A Terra Prometida (2016), Christian Bible (Old Testament), Rei Davi (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Temas religiosos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momon12/pseuds/momon12
Summary: Desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que su situación sobrepasaba la realidad, David supo que todo era una prueba que su Dios le mandó.[Crossover entre las series brasileñas "Rey David" y "Josué y la Tierra Prometida", ambas adaptando historias bíblicas con ligeros cambios en la trama, SERÍA recomendable haber visto al menos la segunda serie para comprender algunas cosas, pero NO ES OBLIGATORIO. Las apariencias de los personajes se basan en las interpretadas por los actores de dichas telenovelas.]





	La prueba de Dios

_Escuchaba voces masculinas desconocidas, como si estuvieran muy, muy lejos, siendo que era todo lo contrario, abrió los ojos lentamente para cerrarlos en seguida al tener en frente la radiante luz del sol del desierto, sintiendo una cálidez desagradable rodeándolo, calor, sol, arena ... ¿arena? **¡Desierto!**_

* * *

 

David se levantó de golpe, el hombre que aparentemente estaba intentando ayudarlo dio un respingo, el hebreo se hallaba alarmado, en el momento en que se levantó, exclamó: "¡Dios mío!"

Recordaba muy pocas cosas de lo que había ocurrido antes.

Recordaba estar con Betsabé en la sala del trono, Salomón correteando por ahí, y de pronto, todo... ¿se torno negro? Recordaba la voz de su esposa llamándolo también, como intentando mantenerlo despierto. Le tomó un rato que su vista dejase de estar borrosa para reconocer al hombre que lo ayudó, era relativamente joven, cabellos oscuros y medianamente largos, un tanto moreno, ropajes en su mayoría de un color rojizo, parecía un soldado, se levantó y le extendió la mano.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Oyó una voz suave y llena de preocupación, pero ese chico era un desconocido, ¿no?  "Su esposa está fuera de peligro, estaba preocupado por usted... ¿Está herido?"

¿Su esposa? ¿¡Acaso Betsabé estaba ahí!? "¡Betsabé!" Exclamó, girándose inmediatamente hacia todos lados, parecía completamente alarmado, un hombre más robusto y de voz más grave puso una mano en su hombro mientras reía. "Eh, tranquilo, amigo, tu esposa está bien, estuvo consciente por unos momentos cuando los encontramos, después se desmayó, pero está en el caballo ahora" Indicó al animal un poco más alejado, una mujer, plácidamente recostada. David soltó un suspiro aliviado.

"Mi nombre es _Josué_ , y él es _Caleb_ " Dijo el joven de vestimentas rojizas. Tenía la sensación de haber oído el nombre 'Josué' de algún lado, hace un tiempo. Caleb alzó la voz para preguntar: "¿Son comerciantes?" David se sintió genuinamente intimidado por aquel hombre, negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

"Espera. Creo que sería mejor llevarlos al campamento antes de hacer preguntas, están débiles" Aquel, que parecía ser el que mandaba o algo así, se dirigió a su caballo lentamente, siendo detenido por el otro. "Josué, ¿no crees que es un poco arriesgado?" Esto lo murmuró, pero claro que el Rey pudo oírlo, sin sentirse ni más mínimamente ofendido.

Josué se volteó a mirarle.

"No creo que quiera correr _ese riesgo_ aunque fuese un enemigo, no podría luchar con lo débil que está"

... ¿Tan devastado lucía?

¡Ese no era el punto!

Tenía que concentrarse, ¿cómo fue a parar al desierto junto con su esposa? ¿Hubo una especie de ataque? ¡Si era así, sus **- _muchos-_** hijos estaban en peligro! Y sus concubinas también, tenía la expresión de una persona traumada, Josué se estaba preocupando demasiado y Caleb encontraba la situación extrañamente sospechosa, por alguna razón.

"¿Quisieras acompañarnos? Podemos darles un poco de comida y agua en nuestro campamento, luego pueden partir, si es lo que gustan"

Estaba... sorprendido por la gentileza del joven, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma un tanto boba, como en sus años mozos cuando era un inocente pastor de ovejas que se ilusionaba con cada cosa majestuosa.

"Si no es molestia. Son muy amables"

"Es lo menos que podemos hacer, ¿vamos?"

Ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde podrían ser aquellos dos, pero sintió suficiente confianza como para dejarse guiar junto a su desmayada esposa a un lugar desconocido, diciendo que iban a ser proveídos de comida y bebida. 

Después podrían volver a salvo a casa. Al menos ... eso era lo que creía.


End file.
